Happiness
by immortalsoulseekervampire
Summary: Starts at the end of Thor, and then to the end of the Avengers. Switches between Loki and Tony's P.O.V. This is not slash; I just thought the song fit both character's well.


**A/N: **This song just reminded me so much of both Loki and Tony, that I had to write somethin' for 'em. I do not own "Happiness" by Three Days Grace, nor the character's mentioned. They belong to Marvel.

* * *

**Loki**

_I reach out when I have a confession  
I reach out in desperation  
I reach out when no one is listening  
So I go looking for the next best thing_

What would you do...if everything you ever knew...was a lie?

If the people you thought were your parent's, were suddenly strangers? If the person you thought was your sibling, that one person you could _always _count on, quickly turned into the playground bully? And if your friends suddenly turned into your enemies?

You would be desperate, right? At least...I was. Desperate...I was _very_ desperate. Desperate for answers, desperate for acceptence, and desperate to show that I was still worthy of being Odin and Frigga's son, of being Thor's brother, and being a friend of The Warrior's Three, and Lady Sif.

I did the one thing, the _only_ thing, I was good at. I lied my way into a situation that would result in me coming out on top. As _me_ being the hero, the one people praised and admired.

My plan, however, didn't work, and it resulted in me feeling even _more_ worthless than I had, even _before_ the whole mess had started.

I was nothing. I _meant_ nothing to _everyone_. Nothing to Odin, nothing to Frigga, nothing to The Warrior's Three and the Lady Sif...nothing to _Thor_.

Nothing.

And that is where I decided to drift into. A sea of absolutly _nothing_.

**Tony**

_Happiness straight from the bottle  
When real life's too hard to swallow  
Happiness straight from the bottle  
When real life's too hard to swallow_

It's no secret that I'm an alcohalic. I like to drink. I like to drink beer, wine...pretty much anything that is considered to be "liquor". It helps me to cope with everyday life, with the stress and anixety I'm forced to face everytime I wake up.

I like to drown my sorrows in the bottom of a bottle, and I so, more often than is considered healthy. Pepper says it's bad for my health, and that I worry her because of my excessive drinking habits. She's afraid that I'll kill my liver, that'll I'll die...

She doesn't seem worried when she leaves me.

I love her. I may be a playboy, and sleep with woman who's names I can't even remember, who's babies I don't even know I've fathered... but I love Pepper.

I'm just too stupid to be in a serious relationship with her though, and I _hate_ myself for it.

**Loki**

_I feel them judging on me for their own pleasure  
If they really knew they'd know better  
That I'm the one who caves under pressure  
When desperate times call for desperate measures_

I know what I did was wrong, but it wasn't my fault this time! They _made_ me do it!

No one would believe me if I told them the truth, though. Why? Because I'm a liar, and therefore _cannot_ be trusted. I wish that SHIELD would inject me with a truth serum, just so I can tell _my side_ of the story.

You see, the Chitauri took me in after I tried to kill myself by letting go of Gungnir on the Bifrost. They gave me shelter, and nursed me back to health, only to torture me soon after. They kept me alive, only to use me as pawn for their own sick game. A game, in which I wanted no part of, but was forced to participate in anyway.

I eventually caved in. I wanted the pain to stop, and so I complied with their offer.

"Bring us the Tesseract, and the Earth sha'll be yours for the taking."

If I could rule the humans, than maybe I could still prove to the Allfather, the man who had raised me, that I was still worthy of being his son, that I was still fit to be a king.

I let the childish need of approval take over me, and I, as well as many innocent people, payed dearly for it.

**Tony**

_Happiness straight from the bottle  
When real life's too hard to swallow  
Happiness straight from the bottle  
When real life's too hard to swallow_

The Earth is saved, and all is well in the Universe once more. Everything is as it should be, right?

Wrong.

I'm currently sitting at my mini-bar, drinking a bottle of Scotch. Bruce is somewhere in the building, probably in the lab... Before he left me alone, he yelled at me about my alcohal consumption of the night. I ignored him, just like I ignore Pepper on a daily basis.

Why am I so upset, you may ask? Because I almost died today, that's why. I tried to call Pepper as I flew into that alien hole in the sky, but she didn't answer. I guess that's what upset me the most. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and how sorry I was that I treated her so poorly over the years. When she didn't answer, and I thought I was going to die, it really hit me that it was over, really and truely _over_.

I survivied, though, and as much as I want this drinking session to be one of celebration, not only for my survival, but of our winning of the fight against Loki and the Chitauri, I just can't bring myself to do it.

I wish Pepper was here.


End file.
